A Promise Without Words
by queen-sheep
Summary: It's their last day of Hogwarts and Remus is overthinking things as usual. "Marauders to the end, right?"


_so I literally wrote this in half an hour_

 _/pride_

 _this was written as a reserve seeker for QLFC- S3- Round 5_

* * *

The cold wind caressed his face, cooling his heated cheeks from the party going on inside. It was fun— always had been— being in Gryffindor, but the introverted part of him needed some recharging before he could even think of returning to the hustle and bustle of the common room. Remus carefully picked his way over the roof tiles, crawling to the flat plane on the roof that they had found once when exploring outside of the common room window. He sat there, his perfect spot overlooking every tiny crook and cranny of the Hogwarts grounds.

His eyes fell over the Weeping Willow, brushed right past the Black Lake and the stray tentacle waving in the air as if greeting him. It would be the last time he'd see this view from this point, spread out so far from him, and yet if he closed his eyes he'd remember every detail about it. This was— this was home. This was his home, with the loud, raucous laughter ringing in the air behind him, where he was sure everyone was getting a least a little drunk on the firewhiskey that James and Sirius had managed to sneak in somehow to his disapproval.

Now wasn't the time for scolding though. He'd do that tomorrow, on the train back to his tiny house in a small village. For now, he'd just enjoy himself and maybe, just maybe, take a small sip of firewhiskey after he finished his butterbeer, because it was finally their last day of Hogwarts.

Their very last year. Their seventh year. How had time gone back so quickly? Just yesterday, he was walking through the hallways as fast as he could so he could ignore that he was completely and utterly alone. Just yesterday, his transformations were painful and secretive things. Just yesterday, it was just yesterday.

Just yesterday, he had found his friends. Just yesterday, they were the Marauders.

Even thinking of it gave him such an intense nostalgic feeling, even though he was still in the grounds. They were no longer students. They were 'adults' now and expected to act like it. He had known this for a while now, and yet it didn't stop him from wanting to cling to everything and keep it close to him. Perhaps it was the wolf inside of him. Perhaps it was just him. Perhaps, even both.

No, it was definitely both.

Remus cradled his butterbeer close with both hands, cherishing the quickly disappearing warmth from it. It was summer, and yet it was still cold up here this high. His body was just beginning to shiver just slightly, when a weight fell upon it.

Remus startled in surprise and looked to the side. He hadn't even heard anyone coming in, but there Sirius stood, with a self-satisfied grin on his face. His face was tinged red— he'd been drinking. Remus was surprised he even managed to crawl up here in that state.

"You always forget to bring a cloak with you Moony," Sirius said easily, lightly, as he took a seat beside him. "And they all think you're the responsible one."

"I _am_ the responsible one. And should you really be here?" Remus questioned. "What if you plummet to your death?"

Sirius casually slung an arm across his shoulder, and cackling, breathing his alcohol tinged breath right into Remus' face. "Nah, I've got you here, don't I? Pretty safe, if I say so myself."

Remus sighed, but had no rebuke to that. He shifted slightly, wrapping the cloak a little tighter around himself, before settling his head on Sirius' shoulders. If there was ever anything good about being short, it was this, he was absolutely sure.

They stayed like that for a while, Remus silently thankful that Sirius understood his need for quiet. Their breaths were the only sound in the air, aside from the noises from the common room somewhere to the side.

"You've been thinking too much again," Sirius said quietly. It wasn't a question.

Remus shrugged his shoulder. It was probably true.

"Want to talk?"

Remus hummed lightly. "I guess. It's just— everything ends today, you know? Everything. The pranks, school lessons, the Marauders, _us_. It ends today, and I miss it already."

Sirius barked out a laugh and he ruffled his head. Remus made a vaguely grumpy noise at him for that, and pushed back his hair to a semblance of neatness.

"Yeah, overthinking things again. What are you doing saying everything's ended when we've still got tonight?" Sirius leaned down to grin right into his face. "We're still here. We're still _us_. And tomorrow, we still will be."

"It'll be different. We'll be adults."

"What is this 'adult' you speak of?" Sirius said, mock solemn. He waved his arm in a dramatic swoop. "Never heard of it! I'll have you know I'll never be this 'adult'."

The corner of Remus' lips turned up into a smile, and Sirius' own face softened at that. "That's what I like to see," he said.

Sirius removed his arm from Remus' shoulders. Remus missed the warmth for two seconds before Sirius looped his arm through his instead, and laced their fingers together.

He examined them, squeezing lightly. Remus wiggled his fingers at that.

Sirius abruptly stood, pulling up both their weights through their interlaced fingers. Remus staggered up in surprise.

"Wha—?"

"We've skulked here enough now! Let's go back. I hear they're planning something good." Sirius's face was alight in that same boyish charm that had attracted Remus even back when they were young, and even now he couldn't help but he helplessly pulled along.

"Sure," Remus agreed gently.

They headed carefully along the roof again, Remus making sure Sirius was on the side nearest to the roof and he, along the edge. Right before they were about the enter the common rooms again, Sirius stopped and turned to him.

"We'll be together forever," Sirius declared quietly. It was a promise. It was exactly what he needed to hear. "Marauders to the end, right?"

Remus laughed, a little happy and a little sad, but most of all, hopeful. "Marauders to the end," he agreed.


End file.
